brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:Collectable Minifigures Series 9 Alien Avenger/NuffSaid
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 01:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC)}}| How do you like this Figure? Awful Meh not that bad.. Pretty Good Great Awesome! How did you enjoy the review? Awful Meh Good I do think you can Improve.. Great! it's not the best but one of my favorites Awesome! I love it! Review info *Review By: NuffSaid *Set #: 71000 *Minifigures: 1 *Pieces: 7 *Spare Parts: 0 *Theme: Series 9 *Price: US: $1.99 The Bag The bag is a normal Series 9 bag that features some fan favorites on the front. Like the Mech and the Alien Avenger (wink wink) Nothing more to say really. It's just the regular silver bag. 550136.JPG The Minifigure The Alien Avenger is a great minifigure that features new grey space marine armor and a black ADU gun. Which isn't very rare but nice to have. 550137.JPG|Front w/ armor 550139.JPG|Back w/ armor The armor is awesome! It has Orangish Gold printing in a cool patter on the shoulders. The back is not so special but you can put Chima wings on it and make it creepier. Before I go to the figure without armor I just have to point out the face and arms.. Isn't that just so cool! 550141.JPG|front w/ out armor 550142.JPG|back w/ out armor The front printing on the figure is great so is the leg printing. It is great for customizing minifigures, this fig packs what most fans want! The only down for me is no back printing... While the armor is covering up the back, what if you don't want the armor on? But it's just a tiny thing anyways... I'm not a fan of the weapon but it's good LEGO put it on a space figure not a Superhero figure *looks at The Mandarin, The army general in MoS, and Gordon..* Ending *The figure: 9/10 I loved the figure it was just the back printing I didn't like. It has some other minor flaws but I don't really mind them as much as the back printing. *Play features: 7/10 This is going to be in some great space MOCs and battles, I wouldn't Imagine not having this guy! *Parts 10/10 it's a normal minifigure with the normal parts but it's nice to get those pieces in those colors that also have nice printing, then you get the armor which is nice too. *Customizer ability: 10/10 You can use the parts for lots and lots of minifigs! If you have more than one you are pretty lucky. You can make anything with the face and arms maybe a space prisoner! *Fitting in with the others: 10/10 while this is the Galaxy Patrol's counterpart there are many other space minifigures that could look good with the Alien Avenger. *END RESULT: 46/50 This is a really nice minifigure and it comes with great printed parts and nice armor for your collection. Extras 550144.JPG|He's not a bad guy... He just sneezed during the picture. Category:User reviews